Quédate a mi lado
by Megami Tensei Emperatriz
Summary: una tarde dos amigos se encuentran en un café,ella harta de llorar,el harto de la soledad.buscarán un motivo en los brazos del otro pero...puede una noche hacer la diferencia?...quiero ser el único.GrayLu 100% ligero Lime/lemmon  dedicado a lukenoa31 R&R!


Saludos! De nuevo me tienen aquí trayendo otro pequeño fic, en el anterior dije que sería un Gruvia, pero cambié de parecer. Dedicando este fic especialmente a **lukenoa31**, tu me hiciste un pedido amiga y aquí lo traigo, Me pediste un GrayLu, de momento no puedo hacer un long fic de ellos, pero si te traigo este pequeño one shoot, espero lo disfrutes.

Este fic estuvo inspirado en la canción Be as one, que es el ending de Fairy Tail dedicado a Gray, creo que es el quinto si no me equivoco, NO es un song fic, simplemente estaba escuchando la canción cuando escribía y por eso decidí nombrarlo así, además de que tomé algunas ideas, espero sea de su agrado… como una recomendación, si quieren hacerlo pueden buscar en youtube la canción para oírla mientras leen.

**DISCLAIMER: **tantolos personajes como la canción a la que se hace referencia no son de mi propiedad, lo único mío es la historia.

Sin mas… Let´s Read!

**_Quédate a mi lado..._  
><strong>

Todo empezó como un pequeño juego, una tarde que ambos se quedaron solos, ella harta de derramar lágrimas por Salamander, el cansado del Frío vacío de su vida, se encontraron en un café, platicando, riendo y añorando, Gray la acompañó a casa, Lucy lo invitó a pasar… el resto era letra de otra canción.

Gray la envolvió en sus brazos y la besó con dulzura, Lucy se dejó llevar, sintiendo el calor de ese cuerpo llenarla por completo, se preguntó entonces cómo es que siendo un mago de hielo podía emanar tanta calidez, mientras él descendía por su cuello ella suspiraba quedamente, acariciando su espalda, ancha, fuerte…

Mientras Lucy lo llevaba al cielo él se preguntaba cómo es que nunca antes le miró como la veía ahora… cómo nunca notó lo hermosa que era, su carácter dulce y gentil, su fragilidad y su fuerza de voluntad…

-Gray…-suspiró su nombre y él esbozó una media sonrisa. Siguió con su trabajo desatando los tirantes de su blusa mientras ella le besaba con ganas, se preguntó mentalmente si esa mujer era una especie de ninfa o hechicera, que con solo un beso lo había prendado de ella

Lucy desabrochó uno a uno los botones de su camisa y sonrojada se dio de frente con esa anatomía bien formada que el moreno poseía, y la marca de su amando gremio en sus pectorales de hierro, se preguntó cómo ahora se sonrojaba cuando los había visto tantas veces sin siquiera inmutarse

-que ocurre? –rió divertido y levantó su barbilla para verle la cara, la imagen de la chica con las mejillas rojas fue demasiado para él, la atrajo y la besó de nuevo con más pasión que antes…-Lucy….

Y así siguieron con lo suyo, Gray la tumbó en la cama y le contempló unos segundos, por todos los santos que esa mujer era preciosa, una diosa, Lucy lo hizo acercarse, no quería esperar, y Gray era un caballero, no dejaría a una dama esperando.

Beso a beso se encendían mas, Gray sentía derretirse con cada roce de los labios de la rubia, era toda una delicia, Lucy se sentía en las nubes, cuándo pasó Gray de ser un amigo a otra cosa? En qué momento se encontró a si misma anhelando las caricias del mago de hielo? Y qué más daba si ahí estaban, fundiéndose uno con el otro, sintiendo que el corazón les latía al mismo ritmo…

Y que mas daba si así todo encajaba, si el llenaba su vacío, si ella secaba esas lágrimas… y qué más daba si así la soledad se iba y todo brillaba para los dos?...

Entre más la besaba Gray más se convencía Lucy que eso era lo que buscaba, entre más la oía gemir su nombre más quería tenerla para él, más deseaba que no acabara, Lucy aferrada a su espalda disfrutando de cada contacto, de cada caricia y de la ola de placer que el chico le brindaba, y por dios que ni en sus mas locos sueños llegó a imaginar que fuera Gray el primero en su vida, pero ahora se alegraba que así sea…

Con un claro amanecer en Magnolia despertaba también un amor que nacía entre el cielo y el hielo… él abrió los ojos y encontró un ángel de cabellos dorados durmiendo en sus brazos, ella despertó y encontró la mirada oscura del príncipe con el que tanto había soñado… ambos se sonrieron y ella volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de Gray mientras el moreno acariciaba con delicadeza su espalda desnuda

-Lucy… yo…

-no digas nada… -susurró ella cerrando los ojos-quiero conservar este momento, tal como lo estoy viviendo Gray… contigo…

El joven mago sonrió. Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir un rato más, él también quería conservar ese momento en su memoria.

Cuando por fin Lucy se levantó cerca de las nueve de la mañana encontró su cama vacía, sonrió un poco recordando la noche anterior y se levantó con la sonrisa más hermosa que tenía, se miró al espejo y se vio distinta… que había en ese hombre que la cambió por completo? Luego se preguntó si eso estuvo bien…

-Gray…-dijo su nombre llevando una mano a sus labios, evocando cada beso que el mago de hielo había marcado como fuego en ellos. No podía creer que bastó una sola noche para que Gray le robara el corazón, con sus caricias, con su sonrisa. Lo conocía muy bien, y siempre reconoció que además de apuesto tenía otras cualidades… pero ahora todo tomaba sentido, gray era el indicado, el que era su otra mitad, el que no la haría llorar nunca más… quería creerlo, quería creer que la vida lo puso en aquel lugar esa noche…que el destino los unió porque eso era lo que debía ser… pero porqué de pronto quería creer en ello?

-"porque te enamoraste de Gray…" –le dijo su subconsciente…

Y ella creyó. Y se vistió y salió a buscarlo… quería estar a su lado, ya no perder más tiempo. Y que retumbara todo Fairy Tail, qué más daba. Ella quería estar a su lado…ser la única para él, ser la única…

Y él no estaba mejor, desde que salió de su casa había ido sin rumbo por toda la ciudad, su última mirada hacia la rubia durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama y con la más bella sonrisa que hubiera visto jamás… el provocó esa sonrisa? Y qué le provocaba ella? confundido, con el corazón aún latiendo desesperado, buscaba la respuesta a esa pregunta. Hasta ayer nada importaba… y hoy…

-que me pasa? –se llevó una mano a la cabeza y revolvió su melena negra mientras en su mente solo aparecían imágenes de Lucy, ella sonriendo, ella enojada, ella durmiendo…siempre, siempre ella… ella llorando… Gray sacudió la cabeza y frunció el seño, NO, no quería verla llorar, nunca más, por nada ni por nadie…

-"yo voy a protegerla"- se dijo a sí mismo. De lo que sea. Del dolor, de la soledad, de la tristeza. Y luego pensó… pero y ella? se dejaría proteger? Por él? Se preguntó si lo de anoche significó realmente algo para Lucy. Se preguntó si ella estaba tan confundida como lo estaba él… y porqué le importaba?

-"porque la amo"…-se respondió él mismo… y entonces comprendió, que quería permanecer a su lado… siempre… quería ser el único… quien la protegiera, quien despertara con ella cada día, con quien viera pasar los días, los años… permanecer cada estación a su lado, luchar por sus sueños…escribir juntos una historia… su historia…

Sus pies se movieron solos. Cuando pudo darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo por todo Magnolia rumbo a la casa de la chica, tenía que decirlo, fue un estúpido al marcharse, pero en ese momento todo era un caos en su cabeza. Cuando llegó ahí ella no estaba en casa…

-Lucy dónde estás?...

Ella tampoco lo encontró en el gremio. Preguntó a cuanto pudo pero nadie le dio razón de Gray… buscó por todos lados pero no daba con él. Porqué se fue? Porqué no esperó a oír lo que ella tenía que decirle? Porqué no la dejó decirle que se había enamorado de él?

-Gray…

Se pasaron la tarde entera buscándose, cuando ella salió del Gremio Gray llegó y todos le dijeron que Lucy estuvo ahí pero no dio con ella… era tan difícil encontrarse?... mientras más se ocultaba el sol mas se desesperaban ambos. Cansados de buscar caminaron sin rumbo fijo…y lo impensable sucedió… sus pies los llevaron al mismo lugar… aquel café de la noche anterior, a la misma hora. El ambiente era perfecto, la brisa fresca, la tarde pintada de rojo escarlata, y la canción favorita de Gray sonando en la radio del lugar… Gray la vio entrar y se puso de pie como resorte…

-Lucy! –la llamó casi con desesperación…ella volteó y le miró, sus ojos se iluminaron con solo verle

-Gray! –corrió a sus brazos y se arrojó con una enorme sonrisa a ellos, el moreno al sentirla la estrechó contra su pecho con la fuerza suficiente para no dejarla ir nunca más y la delicadeza para no lastimarla…

" _**I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai… Stay with me… ai shiteru…"**_

-al fin te encontré…-ella le miró directo a los ojos- Gray…yo…

-Te amo…-Gray acarició su mejilla dulcemente- quédate a mi lado…

Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de Lucy hasta juntar sus labios en un dulce beso…ella correspondió rodeando el cuello del moreno con sus brazos enredando sus finos dedos en la melena desordenada de su príncipe… todos los presentes les miraban contentos, hacían una hermosa pareja…

Luego de separarse Lucy sonrió y Gray juntó su frente con la de ella, ahora estaba seguro que sería siempre el único para ella, y ella la única para él… siempre

-crees que esto funcione? –le preguntó sonriente el moreno y ella asintió aún en sus brazos

-quiero creerlo… porque te amo Gray…

Y así, en aquel café, en aquella tarde pintada de escarlata comenzaron a escribir juntos su historia…la de un amor que nació entre el hielo y el cielo gracias al destino que los reunió una tarde de verano.

**FIN**

Bien… creo que quedó bonito. Ok , me gustó bastante, pero siento que no se me da la pareja, me es difícil porque siendo sincera prefiero el NaLu por mucho, no soy de ver a Gray con Lucy, más bien lo veo con Juvia o Erza, pero la verdad me gustó. Ustedes que opinan? Les gusta? Tengo futuro con ellos? Porfavor dejen reviews para saber XD

Críticas flores y tomatazos son bien recibidos jajaja, y recuerden, si tienen algún pedido manden un review o un MP y trataré en breve de cumplirlo, después de todo es un placer escribir para ustedes! Gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
